2020 Pacific hurricane season (DustLP)
The 2020 Pacific hurricane season was the fourth-busiest season on record. The season officially started on May 15 in the east Pacific Ocean and on June 1 in the central Pacific; they both ended on November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Northeast Pacific basin. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2015 till:01/01/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/05/2015 till:24/05/2015 color:TS text:"Amanda (TS)" from:03/06/2015 till:09/06/2015 color:C4 text:"Boris (C4)" from:12/06/2015 till:16/06/2015 color:C2 text:"Christina (C2)" from:13/06/2015 till:17/06/2015 color:TS text:"Douglas (TS)" from:16/06/2015 till:20/06/2015 color:TS text:"Elida (TS)" from:25/06/2015 till:05/07/2015 color:C2 text:"Keli (C2)" from:26/06/2015 till:03/07/2015 color:C3 text:"Fausto (C3)" barset:break from:04/07/2015 till:10/07/2015 color:C1 text:"Genevieve (C1)" from:15/07/2015 till:22/07/2015 color:C4 text:"Hernan (C4)" from:18/07/2015 till:20/07/2015 color:TS text:"Iselle (TS)" from:25/07/2015 till:27/07/2015 color:TS text:"Lala (TS)" from:30/07/2015 till:07/08/2015 color:C4 text:"Moke (C4)" from:02/08/2015 till:08/08/2015 color:C3 text:"Julio (C3)" from:03/08/2015 till:09/08/2015 color:C2 text:"Karina (C2)" barset:break from:06/08/2015 till:13/08/2015 color:C5 text:"Lowell (C5)" from:12/08/2015 till:17/08/2015 color:TS text:"Marie (TS)" from:14/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:C4 text:"Norbert (C4)" from:23/08/2015 till:27/08/2015 color:C2 text:"Nolo (C2)" from:30/08/2015 till:10/09/2015 color:TS text:"Odalys (TS)" from:06/09/2015 till:12/09/2015 color:C1 text:"Polo (C1)" from:14/09/2015 till:19/09/2015 color:C4 text:"Rachel (C4)" barset:break from:24/09/2015 till:30/09/2015 color:C4 text:"Simon (C4)" from:29/10/2015 till:31/10/2015 color:TS text:"Trudy (TS)" from:20/11/2015 till:25/11/2015 color:C2 text:"Vance (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2015 till:01/06/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Amanda Hurricane Boris Hurricane Christina Tropical Storm Douglas Tropical Storm Elida Hurricane Keli Hurricane Fausto Hurricane Genevieve Hurricane Hernan Tropical Storm Iselle Tropical Storm Lala Hurricane Moke Hurricane Julio Hurricane Karina Hurricane Lowell Tropical Storm Marie Hurricane Norbert Hurricane Nolo Tropical Storm Odalys Hurricane Polo Hurricane Rachel Hurricane Simon Tropical Storm Trudy Hurricane Vance Storm names The following names were used to name storms that formed in the northeastern Pacific Ocean during 2020. Retired names, were announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2021. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2026 season. This is the same list used in the 2014 season with the exception of Odalys, which replaced Odile; the name Odalys was used for the first time this year. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140 degrees west and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists. The next four names slated for use are shown below, all names were used during the season. Retirement The name Rachel was retired due to the damage and deaths it caused and will not be used for another Pacific hurricane. Rachel will be replaced with Rara for the 2026 Pacific hurricane season. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons